


Inexistente

by mitsukinekouchiha



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, mafia! au
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsukinekouchiha/pseuds/mitsukinekouchiha
Summary: Lee SeungHyun no existía. Lee SeungHyun no era ni siquiera un mito o una historia, simplemente jamás había nacido, no había ningún tipo de registro suyo en ningún lugar del mundo.
Relationships: Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri





	Inexistente

Había pasado toda la tarde ahí viendo como las luces del pueblo se iban encendiendo conforme iba oscureciendo. Suiza era estúpidamente perfecto, buen clima, buenas tierras, gente y ciudades tranquilas, algo frio para su gusto pero tan apartado del resto del mundo, perfecto para descansar.

Lamentablemente no había ido como turista, de ser así probablemente estaría en Berna y no encerrado por el peligro que existía después de recibir el dinero de un negocio finalizado exitosamente.

― SeungRi, ya es tarde ―miró a uno de los hombres que se reflejaban en el cristal del ventanal que daba a la terraza de su residencia en Neuchâtel y le sonrió ligeramente.

― Ya voy ―se giró y miró a la otra persona que estaba ahí con él―, que descanses SeungHyun ―el hombre con el que compartía nombre asintió en silencio mirándolo. Sus ojos, por ridículo que sonase, le sonreían aun a pesar de mantener una cara seria, intentando animarlo a su manera. Pero sabía que aun cuando le había dicho que descansara no lo iba a hacer.

Únicamente viajaba con tres guardaespaldas porque cuando tu trabajo, el único trabajo que conocías, era el de manejar negocios turbios, traficar influencias, armas y tanta cosa le pidieran, lo mejor era mantener un perfil bajo. Más de tres sería peligroso, menos de esos también.

Dos de sus guardaespaldas se encargaban de vigilar la casa, turnándose para poder descansar. El tercero siempre estaba con él, no importaba a donde fuera, se encargaba de cuidarle en todo momento y también se encargaba de hablar con sus subordinados y gente con la que hacia negocios.

Porque Lee SeungHyun no existía. Lee SeungHyun no era ni siquiera un mito o una historia, simplemente jamás había nacido, no había ningún tipo de registro suyo en ningún lugar del mundo.

Su tercer guardaespaldas era el único vínculo entre él y sus negocios. Se encargaba de darles las órdenes a sus subordinados que a su vez se las daban a otros para que hicieran el trabajo sucio, también se ponía en contacto con sus clientes o con quienes necesitaban favores. Nadie conocía su rostro más que esas tres personas que lo acompañaban a todas partes, ellos y aquellos que al igual que él tampoco existían o que tenían puestos tan importantes en el mundo que eran intocables por la justicia. Al menos de la justicia legal porque si alguien se atrevía a decir quién era o que lo conocía terminaría muerto como muchos otros que ya lo habían intentado.

Esa era la razón por la que podía ir y venir por el mundo sin problemas, tener casas enormes y cualquier objeto de lujo que se pudiese imaginar, porque no era Lee SeungHyun quien podía hacer todo eso, era un Park Yon, un Takeshi, un Feng, un Lawan o cualquier otro nombre que se pudiese imprimir en una identificación oficial. Era una vida en la que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera, claro, siempre y cuando no llamara la atención de sus enemigos, porque los tenia, y muchos.

Era eso lo que hacía que se diera cuenta que su vida era horrible. No se le olvidaba la desagradable sorpresa que le había dado Kwon hacia un año y que mantuvo al otro SeungHyun dos meses en cama por una explosión en uno de los restaurantes en los que estaba desayunando.

Soltó un sonido parecido a un gruñido llamando la atención del hombre que siempre le acompañaba a todos lados.

El jamás había pedido vivir en esa vida, es más, si en algún momento hubiese podido irse, cambiar de vida, de nombre y hasta de sangre lo hubiese hecho pero lamentablemente su padre le había enseñado desde el principio que empezó a relacionarse en todo eso que si no tomaba su lugar, cuando él ya no estuviera la gente a su alrededor iba a sufrir las consecuencias. Su hermana, los sirvientes, los guardaespaldas, sus enemigos y aliados. Y él.

Él que siempre había estado a su lado desde que tenía uso de razón, que lo había acompañado en sus momentos más solitarios, los más obscuros, los más difíciles. Justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

― ¿Todo bien? ―le escuchó cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación. Simplemente lo miró, las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre, y se acercó despacio hasta rodearle los hombros y pegar sus frentes―. ¿SeungRi?

― Quítame la ropa ―susurró cerrando los ojos, las manos del otro tomándole de la cintura―. Hoy quiero que duermas conmigo YoungBae ―volvió a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con los suyos mirándole fijamente. Su expresión seria se mantuvo hasta que poco a poco cambio a una de comprensión, acompañado de un suspiro.

― Mañana es su cumpleaños ―las manos del moreno, grandes y callosas producto de las heridas, las armas y demás cosas que había vivido a lo largo de su corta vida, empezaron a deshacer su corbata―. ¿Es por eso que estas así? ―desabrochó los botones de su camisa blanca lentamente―. ¿SeungRi? ―casi jadeó al escucharle susurrar cerca de sus labios.

Nadie en el mundo podía llamarlo de esa manera más que él, nadie en el mundo podía verlo en ese estado de debilidad y desesperación, deseando una vida en la que pudiesen estar con la gente importante para él.

― Otro cumpleaños en el que no puedo estar con ella ―soltó sus hombros momentáneamente, únicamente para dejar que la camisa se deslizara por sus hombros y cayera hasta el piso―, con suerte ella ya se habrá olvidado de mi ―cerró los ojos nuevamente al sentir un beso en la mandíbula, las manos fuertes acariciando con el dorso de los dedos su abdomen desnudo.

Él y Hana habían vivido juntos desde niños, nunca conocieron a su madre y siempre estuvieron bajo estricta vigilancia. Para ellos ver a hombres armados a su alrededor jamás fue raro, tampoco fue raro que los criaran personas que sabían que no eran sus padres pero aun así los consideraban como unos.

Veían a su padre, su verdadero padre, muy poco, quizás un par de veces al año y eso hizo que jamás lo consideraran como lo que era. En cuando a YoungBae, SeungRi tenía vagos recuerdos de ellos tres jugando cuando eran niños, eso no tenía nada de raro teniendo en cuenta de que YoungBae era el hijo de las personas que se encargaron de criarlo. Lo que si recordaba era que solía ser muy apegado a él desde esa edad.

No iban a la escuela porque tenían maestros particulares, ni solían salir a lugares donde hubiera mucha gente así que, aun siendo mayor que ellos, YoungBae fue el único niño con el que tuvieron contacto en su infancia.

Pero de un día para otro desapareció y no volvió a verlo hasta que cumplió los doce, cuando su padre empezó a enseñarle todo lo del negocio. Se encontró con un YoungBae completamente diferente, se había vuelto como uno de esos hombres que siempre llevaba un arma consigo y que lo seguía a todas partes por órdenes de su padre. Muy serio para alguien de su edad. Demasiado aburrido. Con la mirada de alguien que ya había matado más de una vez, aunque claro, eso lo entendió muchos años después.

Nunca quiso aprender nada del "negocio familiar" ¿Qué clase de niño quería aprender cómo lidiar con narcotraficantes? Él quería volver con su hermana y vivir como siempre lo había hecho, ignorante de donde provenían todas las cosas que disfrutaba.

Esa fue la única vez que le reclamo algo a su padre y también fue la primera vez que vio el cañón de un arma sobre la cabeza de alguien. Más específicamente sobre la cabeza de YoungBae.

Su padre fue claro. Si él no podía tomar su lugar sus enemigos iban a tomar provecho, le explicó todo lo que eso conllevaba. No solo otras mafias se peleaban por los negocios que él pensaba rechazar sino que cuando se hacían de esos negocios se encargaban de eliminar a toda la gente, su gente, incluyéndolo a él y a Hana. Y antes de que eso pasara prefería ser él quien hiciera eso, y empezaría con YoungBae, que había sacrificado toda su infancia para aprender todo especialmente para cuidar de él cuando su padre ya no pudiese cumplir con esa obligación.

En ese momento no supo que fue lo que le dio más miedo, si la idea de que su padre no tuviera problema con dispararle a alguien tan joven o que YoungBae se hubiese quedado mirándolo fijamente como si nada estuviera pasando.

El miedo que le causaron todas esas imágenes le hizo aceptar y durante el resto de ese día no dijo nada más. Ni siquiera cuando antes de irse a dormir YoungBae se acercó a él con una mirada muy diferente a la que siempre tenía y lo abrazó diciéndole que él iba a estar con él para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

― ¿Qué estás pensando? ―agachó la cabeza sintiendo los labios de YoungBae deslizándose por su nuca hasta su hombro izquierdo, la sensación del vello en su barba raspándole la piel le dio escalofríos y sintió calor en la parte baja de su vientre.

El agua caliente estaba cayendo desde el techo azulejado de la regadera relajando los músculos que habían estado tensos desde el día anterior luego de que dejaran el punto de encuentro en donde se había llevado acabo el intercambio. Había estado tentado a llenar la enorme bañera con agua lo más caliente que aguantase y quedarse ahí hasta que se enfriara pero el mayor lo jaló hasta llegar a esa posición―, no me digas que nada, tu mente no está aquí.

Levantó sus manos para acariciarle el cabello negro y acercar más su cabeza a la suya, aun con lo incomodo que esto era por la diferencia de alturas y la posición en la que estaban. YoungBae lo obedeció y se pegó más a él permitiéndole sentir su semi erección contra una de sus nalgas, sus besos ahora en el hombro derecho, chupando el agua que caía sin parar.

― Ella está bien ―se mordió los labios al escucharle susurrar cerca de su oído―, está mejor que aquí.

― Lo sé ―apoyó una de sus manos en la puerta de cristal y separo las piernas al sentir los dedos del moreno acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos, subiendo hasta la ingle y pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por el área―, pero a veces, como en estos momentos que todo esta tan calmado y que todo va también no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez pueda cuidar de ella.

― Esta paz es momentánea y lo sabes ―se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y vio su cabello pegándosele a la frente, después bajó la mirada hasta un costado de su torso en donde un tatuaje en forma de cruz cubría una cicatriz y después miró la otra, en un costado de su abdomen.

YoungBae tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso, él abrió más la boca para intensificarlo.

SeungRi odiaba aceptar que eso era verdad. Durante los cuatro años que estuvo con su padre nunca pasó nada y un día de repente simplemente hubo un enfrentamiento en donde YoungBae salió herido y su padre término muerto.

Inevitablemente le tocó tomar su lugar en el negocio y fue cuando entendió las razones porque las que los había mantenían alejados de él durante tantos años. Eso le hizo tomar una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, hacer lo mismo que su padre había hecho con ellos y alejar a Hana para siempre de él.

Lograrlo fue una travesía porque no solo implicaba que él no pudiese ver nunca más a su hermana sino que YoungBae tampoco podría ver a sus padres de nuevo. No podía confiarle a nadie más su cuidado, no confiaba en que nadie más pudiese hacerlo.

Los padres de YoungBae los veían como sus hijos también y entendieron, aun a pesar del dolor y el sacrificio que eso implicaba, que esa era la mejor opción. Si no podían salvar a todos sus hijos al menos salvarían a la más joven, que aún no tenía idea de que clase familia provenía.

Se llevaron a Hana lejos, jamás dijeron a donde. Y SeungRi se encargó de eliminar a todo aquel que pudiese saberlo. Era la única forma de asegurar que su hermana y a quienes en algún momento llamo mamá y papá sobrevivieran y vivieran una vida común y corriente.

Aunque sabía cómo hacerlo SeungRi jamás le había disparado a alguien antes de ese momento. La primera vez que lo hizo fue con ayuda de YoungBae, quien literalmente sostuvo su brazo y le ayudo a jalar el gatillo. Así mató a una de las sirvientas que lo había visto crecer, después de esa primera vez todo fue más fácil.

A la servidumbre. A los profesores que se encargaron de educarlo. A los pocos vecinos que tenían. A las familias y amigos cercanos de todos ellos, a todo aquel que pudiese hablar o sospechar de lo que había pasado, incluyendo las razones de sus muertes.

Todo lo hizo solo y a sus dieciséis años, no dejo que YoungBae se manchara las manos de sangre, no más de lo que seguramente ya las tenía manchadas. Pero dejó que se metiera con él a la cama, después de terminar con todo, tuviera pesadillas que tuvo durante los primeros días con las personas que había matado.

Así continuó viviendo la vida que su padre le había dicho que debía tener.

Jadeó al sentir el cuerpo caliente de YoungBae sobre el suyo, frotándose el uno contra el otro con fuerza, ambos sobre la cama sin molestarse en secarse el agua de la reciente ducha. Le besó y chupó la mandíbula sintiendo su aliento caliente chocar contra su rostro, sus manos fueron hasta sus nalgas y las amasaron haciendo que el mayor empujara con más fuerza encima de él.

Quería olvidarse de todo en sus brazos que jamás habían dudado en protegerlo.

Porque no iba a negar que a veces olvidaba todo lo malo y se tomaba un momento para disfrutar la vida de magnate. La buena comida, los buenos vinos, los hoteles y las enormes y lujosas residencias como en la que estaban en esos momentos. Las mujeres hermosas de una noche.

En su vida siempre existieron y existirían muchas mujeres sin nombres y de una sola vez. Sabía que en la vida de YoungBae también. Pero ellos al final preferían quedarse el uno con el otro, fuera por comodidad, por confianza, fidelidad o por cualquier otra cosa. Porque no se consideraban una pareja como tal, eran amigos y confidentes, tenía muy claro que eran amantes y que YoungBae era su brazo derecho, a veces el izquierdo también.

Fuera lo que fueren no era algo que ocultaran.

Sus otros dos guardaespaldas estaban perfectamente enterados de esa extraña relación que no tenía nombre y jamás habían demostrado señal de molestia por ella, simplemente quedándose en silencio cuando ambos desaparecían en alguna habitación o cuando compartían un beso discreto fuera del dormitorio.

― Estas distraído otra vez ―la voz ronca y agitada de YoungBae le sacó de sus pensamientos, sus manos y rodillas sobre la superficie de la cama―, hieres mi orgullo de hombre de esa manera.

Quiso soltar una risa pero en lugar de eso soltó un gemido. Quizás una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él era su ridículo sentido del humor capaz de hacerlo reír o hartarlo dependiendo de la situación―. Usa bien tu orgullo y no dejes que me distraiga ―medio jadeó haciendo sus caderas hacia atrás, YoungBae le contestó con un pequeño mordisco en el hombro, su cuerpo alzándose para moverse con más fuerza.

Cualquiera pensaría que siendo la cabecilla de un negocio como ese sería el quien sodomizara a YoungBae, al menos eso se le había escapado una vez al otro SeungHyun antes de que YoungBae le soltara un puñetazo y le recordara que era su jefe de quien estaba hablando. Él no había podido hacer otra cosa que reír, explicándole a SeungHyun que no siempre era mejor dar que recibir.

Oh, la cara roja de su otro guardaespaldas era una imagen que no cambiaría por nada, era tan ridículo sentirse incómodo por esas cosas cuando eran asesinos.

A veces, especialmente en días como ese, el calor del cuerpo de YoungBae era lo único que podía tranquilizarlo, su pene entrando y saliendo de su agujero sin parar. Sus manos tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo y sus ojos mirándole, recordándole que él estaba ahí para él, para siempre.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos cuando cambiaron de posición para poder besarse más fácil, el calor que le avisaba que pronto acabaría asfixiándolo.

Apretó sus manos contra su espalda cuando el miedo a que esa paz momentánea se acabará de repente, que de repente ya no pudiera sostenerlo de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos porque sabía que YoungBae moriría antes que él.

No sabía si era una especie de mentalidad suicida que tenía o si le habían lavado tan bien el cerebro durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados pero YoungBae jamás había dudado de interponerse entre él y cualquier peligro. Y eso le daba miedo. La última vez que una bala lo alcanzó se había salvado por pura suerte y no creía que siempre fueran a contar con ella de su lado.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un jadeo ronco mientras se venía, su mano apretando su pene hasta asegurarse de que todo había salido. Se quedó viendo a YoungBae. La forma en la que mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y como fruncía el ceño, era tan erótico para él. Contrajo su interior haciendo que soltara un quejido―. Ya casi acabo... solo un poco más, vuelve a hacer eso ―limpió su mano en la cama y tomó su rostro para besarlo.

YoungBae salió y terminó masturbándose hasta eyacular sobre su vientre, SeungRi no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, mesmerizado por sus expresiones de placer.

― ¿Mejor? ―le susurró el mayor después de volver del baño con una toalla húmeda para limpiar a ambos.

― Un poco ―separó las piernas para que pasara la toalla entre sus nalgas.

― Tu solo concéntrate en mantener todo a flote, especialmente con las cosas tan complicadas en Estados Unidos, deja todo lo demás a nosotros, te mantendremos seguro ―se acostó a su lado y le peino el cabello revuelto.

― No puedes simplemente decirme que no me preocupe por ustedes ―se estiró tanto como pudo en la cama antes de hacerse un ovillo y cubrirse con las sabanas―. ¿A dónde vas?

― Te vez cansado, yo estaré en la habitación del otro lado como siempre.

― Te dije que quería que durmieras conmigo hoy ―tiró de su brazo para que volviera a la cama―, y lo vas a hacer ―YoungBae se sentó a su lado sonriendo y se agachó para besarle la cabeza.

― ¿Abrazo? ―se acostó a su lado.

― De preferencia ―le dio la espalda para apoyarse en su pecho.

― El líder de una mafia al que le gusta hacer cucharita ―YoungBae le besó el hombro, SeungRi ronroneó al sentir de nuevo su barba raspando su piel―. Descansa y deja de pensar cosas que no debes. Hana, donde sea que este, está bien, en cuanto a lo otro, pasará lo que tenga que pasar cuando tenga que pasar.

― No quiero que te pase nada, a nadie, pero especialmente a ti, tú y tu familia pudieron tener una vida normal pero estas aquí, y eso de alguna manera es mi culpa.

― Todos los años es lo mismo ―tomó su mano y entrelazos sus dedos―, mi padre trabajó para tu padre, yo trabajo para ti y mis hijos harán lo mismo con los tuyos.

― Así como tu padre me cuido a mí, tu cuidaras de los míos ―suspiró empezando a quedarse dormido―. Tendrás una hermosa esposa que hará de madre y yo tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti cuidándome las espaldas.

― Como siempre ha sido ―lo apretó contra él―. Mientras me encargaré de disfrutar los ratos que tengamos así.

― Ojala que queden muchos ―el menor murmuró adormilado sin soltar su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue para el ultimo festival BaeRi con temática abierta, realmente extraño escribir cosas así.
> 
> Ahora con la historia. SeungRi y YoungBae son amantes pero no se consideran pareja, lo hice porque creí que ambos eran conscientes de que en la vida que llevan no hay nada seguro, así que prefieren seguir viéndolo como una relación guardaespaldas-protegido, aunque técnicamente llevan una vida de pareja (^^)U
> 
> Estoy muy acostumbrada a usar este "estilo" cuando hago OS, me gusta mucho, así como me gusta mucho hacer que tengan todos los pensamientos mientras tienen alguna actividad sexual. El sexo es importante ¿No? xD


End file.
